The story of a life: Chapter one: past life
by fjook
Summary: This is a huge crossover, basic storyline is that Ranma is the legendary cursed warrior, and he and Ryoga are body gaurds for the Queen of the silver milenium discontunued
1. Chapter 1

My Anime Crossover

This is my first fanfiction, It includes people from the Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, and Inyuasha, a possible others. It will also include characters of my own creation. It starts in the Ranma ½ universe.

()Thoughts

I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that I point out as my own.

Ryabin- is the one and only M.A.R.C.E.L. (Majestic Artificial Real Cellular Engineered Lifeform) and was made by some cosmic being. He will never age and has a tail. He is also cursed to turn into a monkey every Sunday night. He is a character created by me.

It takes place after Ranma's unsuccessful marriage.

Chapter one

It looks like a normal day at the Tendo Dojo.

"Why would I want to marry that tomboy." Says Ranma as Akane's giant hammer clobbers him. Now why does she have to hit me every time I call her a tomboy? It is not a new insult. If she can't handle that how are we ever going to be able to live with each other. 

On his way to his post-mallet area. Ranma thinks he sees some one trailing him. But figures it is just his imagination. After a while at his hangout, Ranma walked on fences to Ukyo's restaurant.

(Come on Ranma, show me some of your techniques, so I can beat you when the time is right.) Ryabin thinks as he watches Ranma go along his day. (Thanks to this technique I learned, He can't see me.)

(Now I know, I heard somebody. Time to use a Saotome special technique, to catch this guy) Ranma thinks as he comes up with the ultimate plan, a plan that even his farther, that lazy son of a marine would be proud of.

(Nice trick Ranma, IT is just like my camouflage, wonder who can last longer.)

A few minutes latter

(No one can stay hidden that long without a sign of motion.) Ranma thought as he took off again. He heard his stomach growing and picked up the pace so he could get food in it faster,

If he had stayed only thirty seconds longer he would have seen a man in a trench coat flick into existence. This man would have been only 18 years old, and been leaning against a telephone pole, staring straight into Ranma's soul. He then would have been able to beat him in a fight due to exertion, and tiredness. He would never have known this gentleman's true power. This all would have happened if Ranma could have not listened to his stomach.

….

"U-chan the usually, please." Ranma says as he sits down and won't stop looking over his shoulder to see if there is any one else coming in to the restaurant. He also has a un-normal look on his face, on that he hasn't had for a long time.

"Ranma, honey, what's wrong you look frightened." Ukyo asks Ranma in a worried tone. I really hope that there is nothing wrong, unless he has finally chow

"It is just that somebody is following me. And whoever they are they are really good. I mean the are better than anyone here does possible me too. I just wish they wouldn't be so sneaky so I could beat them in a fight."

Meanwhile elsewhere

Ryabin is stumbling around mumbling, "Why did I have to use so much magic, recently, if I didn't know any magic I would never have to eat." He isn't paying any attention to where he is going. After stumbling for a few minutes he ends up in front of a Chinese restaurant and figures he is in the mood for Chinese food.

Upon entering this restaurant he sees a very old person on a stick, behind the counter. So he decides that it is either this place or stumble around for hours. "Do you take American money." He says in a tone that almost sounds like begging.

"Yes we do, young man." Says the old lady

"Then I will take as much food as I can for twenty dollars." He replies as he lays the twenty down. He then goes to sit at the table closest to the door. He hits faster than almost any one else in the world except maybe Ranma. This astonishing fact amazed Shampoo, The old lady, and mouse who actually have his glasses on his face, A miracle.

"You think strong is he?" Shampoo asks her great-grandmother.

"Well, He does eat like son-in-law." Cologne replied.

"Follow him should I?"

"No, Just go ask him if he needs anything else, Shampoo." Cologne replies.

"No." The man said as soon as shampoo stopped moving.

"What, No? " Shampoo asked as she was left utterly confused.

"Yes or No. Were you coming over were to ask me if I needed anything else?" The man asked.

"Yes." Replied a slightly less confused shampoo.

"Then the answer is no, as I said earlier, now I got to get going." Said Ryabin as he got up from the table an walked out of the restaurant, with a grin on his face."

(Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. Were are you? I need to find you. So I can watch you to learn about you. I wander were the Nabiki lives, I wonder if she could arrange a match between Ranma and me. She does seem to be a good business person, I had to pay her before I got the Info that I received about Ranma, all about his fighting style, his weaknesses, and so on.) Ryabin thought. He begins to wander aimlessly, around the city considering, The first thing he did was follow Ranma. As he wanders around town, he sees Ranma highschool, the Kuno's estate, and the mall. He then just happens to turn a corner when he sees Ranma turn into female Ranma. Raybin then walks over to Ranma and offers him some hot water.

"Sure." Ranma thanks this stranger, after he pours the water on himself and turns back he realizes that he has never meat this guy before. "Hey, how did…" Ranma says looking in all directions. (That's strange he just disappeared like thin air. And how did he know about my curse I wonder.)

Later that day, at the Tendo Dojo

(This is the place where Nabiki Lives, I hope, for if it is not I will make a fool of my self. Hey if it is I have my whole life to find her.) Ryabin thought as he went up to the door and knocked on it, he leaned back on his tail, really nervous.

"How may I help you young sir." Kasumi asked as she says this stranger in his weird position.

"I was wondering if Nabiki's home I could come in and take to her." Raybin asked in a shy voice, Like a mouse would say to a cat.

"Yes, come on in." Kasumi replied. As she takes Ryabin to her sister in the living room watching TV "Nabiki, this gentle man is here to see you." As she leaves the room work more on supper.

"Do I know you?" Nabiki asks. (I do not think we have ever meet before, and there is probable a mistake here, but why don't I wait for his response.)

'We have never meat face to face but I recently paid for some info from you, and was wondering if you could help me out?" Ryabin asked as he nervous put my weight from my left foot, to my right foot, and to my tail, then repeat.

"I sell A lot of Information to people you will have to be more specific, then that." Nabiki Snapped.

"Okay, um does the name Ryabin ring a bell?" Ryabin muttered.

"Yes, Yes. What would you like me to do for you." Nabiki replied she was already counting the money.

"I was wondering if you could set up a fight between me and Ranma in two weeks. Think about the money you could make off of the bets." Ryabin said with a tone of insight.

"That will cost you, oh about … three thundered and thirty five dollars." Nabiki Calculated.

"I can pay you a hundred dollars." As Ryabin check his wallet. "Plus my services, I make an excellent spy or bodyguard or whatever. Just ask Ranma if he was followed today. I will be back tomorrow morning just to give you time to think about it." Raybin counter offers, as he leaps out of the house.

To be continued

Next chapter Ryougo gets lost and ends up in Feudal Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier : I do not only any characters in this chapter.

«thoughts»thoughts

"Speech of the person talking"

'speech of a person not in view'

"Where am I now? This place looks really old days! The clothing looks weird. The whole place looks weird." Ryoga says, as he talks to air. Ryoga is walking threw a village. As he gets to the outdoor market, he decides to ask these people if the know where Tokyo is. He walks up to the closest person, so not to get lost and asks. He gets a No, and a weird look, before the guy gets back to whatever he was doing. Everyone responds to Ryougo's question the same.

«It has to be around here somewhere. I know I haven't wandered to far. I will just have to find Tokyo on my own. I can not believe my luck I get lost going to the bathroom. I have been almost all over Japan because of this stupid curse, yet I don't remember this village. I don't know but I know I am propable not any where Tokyo. I Mean I can't even feel Ranma's Chi anymore.» Ryoga contemplated as he head off in a random direction. Even with a compass it still would have been random.

Later that day…

"This trees are the biggest I have seen. They are giangantic. They are Spruce, Maple, poplar, and others that I can not remember the names of. They are bueatiful, but I get to see a lot of beuatifull landscape due to this curse.» He isn't really paying any attention to where he is going, he is to busy looking at the big trees. He doesn't notice a young lady running threw the forest, and she not looking where she is going she is just running. They collided. "Uh, sorry miss, uh, I wasn't paying, uh, attention to where, uh I was going." «What the monkey is wrong with you Ryoga, you can't talk to a girl. She must think you are an idiot, Moron, or incompetent. I mustn't forget. I mustn't forget to get directions. Wait Directions will be utter useless, I will just get lost again. The worst that could happen is she will kill me.» Ryoga helps her up, he then goes over to the nearest tree and slams his head into it, a couple of times, so he can think straight.

"Thanks names is Kagome. Doesn't that hurt pounding your head into the tree?" As she walks over to him and put herself between him and the tree. "Now stop that will you."

"Names, uh, uh, Ryoga Hibiki." «Why can't I do this I am just asking if she knows how to get to Tokyo, so why can't I even talk straight» "I am, uh, wandering if, uh, you could, give me, uh, directions to Tokyo?" «Great now she thinks you are stupid and can't talk without studering, she aalso thinks you are an incompetent, person that is a dumb ass, not that you aren't or anything."

«He must be from my time, but if he is how did he not know that he is in Feudal Japan.» Kagome thought as she scratched her head. «I better tell him.» "Tokyo hasn't been built yet, this is feudal Japan, How did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"WHAT, TOKYO HAS NOT BEEN BUILT YET!" A confused and amazed Ryoga replied, as he walked over to a tree and made fire wood with his index finger. «How, how, how, IS it possible.» "Kagome do you know how I arrived here, I just got lost going to the bathroom, Thanks to this stupid curse of No-Sense-of-Direction, which is just usally gets me lost, this is first time I have ever got lost in time." «She has to be form my time, ether that, or I am even more stupid then I thought.»

"No-Sense-Of-Direction! There is the way I get here it is a well not to far from here." Kagome.

'Kagome. Kagome. Where are you Kagome.'

«Those are my friends I better tell them I am here.» "I am Over Hear." She yells to her friends that are trying to find her.

"When they get here Ryoga, we will head towards the well so we can go home. If you are telling the truth about your curse, you better stay close so as not to get lost. Oh and before I forget my friend Inuyasha is a half-demon, his demon side is dog so he is territorial just to warn you."

"If my other curse is activated, just poor hot water on me, don't forget this." Ryougo warns. «That would ultimately suck being stuck in that form in the feudal age, no RUNING WATER.»

Enter Inuyasha, a half dog demon, shippo, a fox demon, Maroku, a "priest", and Kaeda, an old lady.

"Who is this scruffy looking human here?" Inuyasha says as he gets close to Ryougo's face and sniffs.

"Everone this is Ryoga Hibiki, he is cursed with no sence of direction. Ryougo, this here is Inuyasha, Shippo, Maroku and Kaeda." Kagome says as she points to each on of them in turn.

''So I suppose that you are going to take him to the well, and go to your time with him, Well I am going with you," Inuyasha says.

They start walking through the forest with Inuyasha and Kagome talk. Maroku, Shippo, and Kaeda are asking questions about Ryoga's life, and trying to figure out how he got to feudal Japan.

…

That Night

Ryoga is practicing his Kata's while everyone else is by the fire keeping warm.

Ryoga starts thinking about his life. «Ranma will always be better a little bit better than me. Akane will kill me but it is better than not telling her. I will always be second best next to Ranma Saotome. Why can't I, just for one fight, be as good as him, every time I get near as good as him., he gets better»

Maroku decides to join him and show him his curse. «I wonder if He knows any other cursed people. He doesn't realize how good a curse he has.» "Hey man you want to see a real curse you just have to stand behind me. "

Ryoga jumps over Marokus head and watchs as Maroku unwraps his hand witch let use the wind tunnel in his hand, witch sucks in leaves, and other junk. Then Maroku warps his hand up.

"That is not a curse, it is a blessing" Ryoga says

"I tell you why it is a curse. IT will eventually engulf my whole body. See a demon put one on my grandfather and it passes through the generations. Inorder to get rid of it I have to kill the demon that put it on my grand father." Miroku says as if all he can think of is revenge.

"You must be a good fighter if you want to take down a demon that your grandfather or father couldn't take down, so why don't you practice with me." Ryougo says as he gets into a stance that doesn't really say anything. Right then, Maroku attacks him. After fight for a minute Ryougo thinks «man this guy is no where as good as me. Ranma would kick his ass. I better go easy, but not so easy it looks obvious. » Maroku barly dodges Ryougo's umberla which breaks trees. Moruko tries to knouck the umberela out of his opponents hand but in the process he gets his staff knocked out of his hands. They then fight hand to hand for a good half an hour, when Maroku finnily gives up. It turns out that sweating like a cooked pig, and Ryoga is just as fine as he got up that morning.

"So, Inuyasha do you think he is strong, enough to beat? " Kagome asks Inuyasha as she tries to figure out why he seems to hate Ryoga. «If he doesn't smarten up I might just have to say sit and make Inuyasha splat fash first into the groung."

"what are you joking? That Cursed man have a chance. You make me laugh Kagome." Inuyasha says as he starts laughinm and moves towards the fire to keep warm. He rubs his hands to gether. So he can truly judge weather he is a worthy opponent or not. Not paying attention to anyone or anything else.

"Sit!" Comanded Kagome as inuyahsa goes splat, and Ryoga walks over and looks at him and says ouch. Inuyasha heres this and jumps up, scarthing Ryoga, he then sniffs the blood

"Your blood smells like it has a bit of demon in it. I would say about, it would be less than 1/16th I would say about 1/24th. You might actually be a change."

Ryoga and Inuyasha start off by fighting each other out. Each just trying to find the others weakness. Dodgeing each others attacks, and counter attacks. They eventually discard their main weapons, an Umberalla and a sword.

«How am I going to bet him at up close if he just keeps scratching me. I won't I will go long distance, with my bandanas, they can cut logs man, I am sure they will work against him.» Ryoga thinks as he starts jumping of trees, spinning and throwing bandanas.

«what does he think he is doing… ouch, oh there razor sharo badanas» Inuyasha think as he learns long distance is not a good idea. «he is actually pretty good.» Inuyasha sees ryoga try and hit him with his index finger as he yells something. Luckly Inuyasha jumps over the finger. «Holy, monkeys, he created a crater with his index finger.» the fight hass moved next to a river. "Shi Shi Hokodinn" «jump … wear did he go. I will look for his sent. Smiffs the and follows the smell, until he finds a black pig. "Ryoga turns into a pig, he must he smells the same." He then picks Ryoga up and takes him back to camp.

Kagome jumps to conculisions, "Inuyasha you didn't did you."

Inuyasha sets the pig down, and explains it is Ryoga.

End of chapter

A/N: an Ideas, Comments or flames are welcomed. Next chapter is going to be about Ranma and Ryabins fight and what hapans during the week before it. Ryabin has techniques that Ranma can't even fathom. I am think of introducing the sailor scouts this next chapter or the one after.


	3. Chapter 3

I have always gotten my mom to proof read my stuff, and I figured out that I spelled the name wrong.

I do not own any of these characters expect Ryabin

«thought»

() English

The next day at the Tendo estate, in the dojo we find two people talking, there are sitting on the floor. These people are Nabiki and Ranma ….

"So you were followed yesterday, Ranma?" Nabiki asked for the second time.

"I think so, but we would have had to be a great martial artist to follow me with him knowing I Wwas followed." Ranma says as he thinks back to all the weird stuff that happened yesterday. Shampoo had come to him that night to tell him about a man that looked like the one who had given him the hot kettle.

"What if I were to set up a fight between you two?" Nabiki said, as she tried to figure out how much to charge Ranma.

"How much?" Ranma asked.

"400 dollars." Nabiki estimated.

"Would you mind putting it on my tab?"

"For a member of the family anything."

Meanwhile back in feudal Japan…

"So this is the well." Ryoga said. «Man with my luck I will be sent back to when the dinosaurs walked the earth. »

"Yup all you got to do is jump down, and then climb the ladder on the other side. Inuyasha will go with you because of your curse." «How, can he get so lost? He has gotten lost 5 times in ane hour. His other curse, it is cute.» Kagome then leaps down into the well, and gets teleported back to now-a-days. As she gets into the well, in the shrine, she then climbs up the ladder. As she does this, Ryoga and Inuyasha jump in the well. She waits at the top to guide Ryoga.

After Ryoga meets the rest of Kagome's family, they get a taxi to the Tendo Dojo on the other side of Tokyo. While this is happening Nabiki is taking a walk in no particular direction.

"Nabiki have you thought of my deal." Ryabin asked as he jumps down off a tree and when he gets down to Nabiki, he bows to show respect.

"I will expect to get my money from you right now, and I will expect you to get the money that this list of people with their pictures, who owe me." Nabiki orders Ryabin as he hands over the money. He then takes the list and pictures and memorize's them. Then hands them back,

"How will they know it is for you? Why would they believe me?" Ryabin asked.

"Easy, just give them each one of these." Nabiki says as she hands over the envelopes.

…. Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo …

"Ryoga, come in and bring your friends." Kasumi says as soon as she opens the door. She proceeds to lead him to the kitchen. Where she then asks the guest if they want anything.

"No thanks." Kagome answered.

"Huh, is Ranma around, and if he is could you take me to him?' Ryoga asked.

'He is in the Dojo, if you follow me." Kasumi answered.

"Hey Ranma, how's it going?" Ryoga asks as he squirmed like a wounded dog.

"Hey why are you so twitchy, Buddy?" Ranma ask.

"I need to ask you a favor, no matter what happens today, no matter what I do, you have to protect me!" Ryoga ordered as he got down on his knees and begged. He even starts to cry like a broken fire hydrant.

"I do it, just don't make a fool of yourself, man." Ranma answers.

"I would like you to meet some friends of mine, if you could take me back to the kitchen." Ryoga asked as his eyes dried up and as begans to stand. Ranma shows Ryoga the way to the kitchen, where he introduces Ranma to Kagome, and Inuyasha the Half-Demon.

"So Inuyasha you are a good fight or not," asked Ranma. «He probable a great competitor but I still have no idea who was following me, I know it wasn't anyone around this district,» Wondrs Ranma.

"Yes I am, and I accept your challenge." Inuyasha replies as they go outside and everyone that is there goes outside to watch.

Their fights starts out like the one between Ryoga and Inuyasha, they test each other. As this is happening, Nabiki starts taking bets from everyone, which is watching. Unknown to everyone Ryabin is watching the battle from the house across the street, and is using his camouflage technique. Inuyasha with his sword and Ranma with his fist, make each other bleed. About ten minutes later Ranma and Inuyasha are about to use their ultimate Techniques. Ryabin uses his slowing down time technique around himself and stops the fight.

"That is enough, you where about to kill each other if I had not stopped you." Ryabin says.

"YOU'RE THE PERSON WHO FOLLOWED ME!" Ranma shouted at the top of his lungs.

'Why don't we go inside, so I can explain what I am." Ryabin says.

When everyone is in the house, Including the Chinese, the Kunos, and Ukyo, Ryabin starts to explain. "As Inuyasha has already noticed, I do not have Demon or any Human blood in me. My blood is really unique. I am M.A.R.C.E.L., but my name is Ryabin. I will explain, you see I was created by a being of chaos. I am the one and only "Majestic Artificial Real Cellular Engineered Lifeform". I do bleed, but I also have electronic micro-circuitry. So I can replace my arm with other equipment, like a machine gun. Any Questions?"

"Prove it." Is what Kuno said.

"Ok I will do that; I just need to borrow Inuyasha's sword and your Bo-ken." Ryabin replied. After receive the sword, and the Bo-ken, he chopped of his arm off and quickly put the Bo-ken there. His arm seemed to engulf the handle of the Bo-ken, making it an extension of his arm, he could wield it better than if he still had his hand. "that is enough proof for you Kuno. Or would you like more." Ryabim asked as everyone stared at his limp land, on the ground. Ryabin then picked up his hand and chopped off the Bo-ken and quickly put the hand there which Instantaneously re-attached.

"Ranma remember your promise earlier." Ryoga whispered into Ranma ear. Ranma only answered by nodding his head. "I have an announcement to make." Ryoga said as he tapped his wine glass and stood up on a table. He then dumps the cold wine onto himself turning him into the pig form. Which Ranma scooped up, and ran with before Akane could reach him.

"Who knew and didn't tell me." Akane ordered the remending people.

"We all did, we just thought that you were using him to get back at Ranma." Soun answered.

.Elsewhere…

Ranma after getting hot water demanded to know why Ryoga had done that. ":Well buddy I knew it was a waste of time, and I also forgive you, I don't want to kill you any more. I am going to leave and never come back. Thanks for helping get as good as I did."

A/N: thanks for my one and only reviewer for reading this, and pointing out my mistake. I didn't know how to put the Sailor Scouts into this chapter, but next chapter: A gaint animal, A being from a different universe, and a group of girls that hunt demons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I do not own any of these characters except Ryabin.

This chapter takes place over a week, unlike my previous chapters.

Two days later Sunday.

"Kagome we need to take these guys shopping, Ranma's lending his clothes to Inuyasha." Akane said as she was doing her hair.

"Yeah, they can get new clothes, and we can get new clothes, also. They can help us pick out our clothes." Kagome replied. « How will Inuyasha act if I do that.»

…. Shortly after breakfast…

"Ranma, we are going shopping today, and you're coming." Akane says as Ranma bounds up to leave, before he could get wrapped up in something, just like this.

"Inuyasha your coming to." Kagome says

«Who does she think I am, her fiancée or something. Well I will not enjoy it at all. I hope she doesn't make me help her choose on clothes.» Ranma and Inuyasha at the same time think. They then look at each other and swallow.

Later at the mall….

"What do you think about this one?" Kagome says as she comes out of the change room, and watched Inuyasha fall unconscious for the fifth time. "Still to much cleavage hey?" she says to Ranma, who can only nod.

After about three hours of shopping, they are at the food court. Inuyasha and Ranma are beating their way through hordes of girls hanging off them. Half way through lunch, everyone hears rumbling, like giant footsteps. Inuyasha, Kagome, Akane, and Ranma run out side in time to see a T-rex's foot squishing a mini van. They run to fight this monstrosity.

"We are the guardians of justice, truth and all that is right. It is our job to destroy you. Sailor Venus, Sailor mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor moon." Shoot a bunch of girls in fukas. Who then proceed to attack the T-rex

"Excuse me ladies, may I join in your fight, for I am the Guardian of Order for the Multi-verse." Asks what looks like a monkey/man.

"Of course, any help is always a help." Sailor Moon replies.

Inuyasha and Ranma get into the fight. It looks like their weaker attacks do not do any damage. Ranma, and Inuyasha greater attack, look like they are either absorbing or negating their attacks. The fight moves towards the local high school. The Guardian of Order for the Multi-verse gathers all the fighters together. "Ok guys we are not damaging it all. So here's the plan, we use all our best attacks at the same time at the same place."

"It will never work." Said a voice from behind them.

They all turn to see Ryoga, looking like this is the end of the world. "Why do you say that lost boy?" Ranma asked thinking «It will work, if it doesn't we are all dead.»

"It will work if you help us." The guardian of order for the Multi-verse says. "Okay everyone on the count of three."

«We are all doomed, doomed I tell you. Akane hates me, Ranma has Akane, and I am going to die by a huge T-rex.»

Ryoga thinks as he gets off a perfect shi shi hokodin.

The resulting implosion / explosion sends everyone flying, and it destroys the Furinkan

High School.

"The Guardian of Order for the Multiverse ki blast looked familiar?" Ranma asked.

"It did, but he smelt totally different than Ryabin. On an another note the sailor scouts had a distinct human smell to them, if I run into them I will know who there are." Inuyasha answered.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

"Man, let's not do that again." Said sailor Mars and all the other sailors agreed with her. "You know what I wonder who they were, and if they were part of the Silver Millennium?"

… later that day at the Tendo Dojo …

"You guys will have to go to Juuban High School, Tomorrow." Soun Told everyone.

"Why?" Asked Akane in a winny tone.

"You mean besides the fact that Ranma, and his friends, destroyed your school. You mean besides the fact that you have to get an education now a day. Besides the fact that tomorrow is Monday. Besides all that because I said so." Soun answered.

Meanwhile at a shrine in the section of Tokyo known as Juuban…

Usagi asked Setsuna, "Where they part of the Sliver Millennium?"

Setsuna responded quickly with, "Two of them were, the one with the bandanas, and the other one that didn't have a costume nor projected demonic energy. They were the Queens bodyguards. They were chosen due to fact that it took at least half an army of men to deaft each one of them."

"So you mean you their were the best fighters behind us of course?" asked Rei.

"The only way we could have even stood a chance is if we all attacked at the same time." answered Setsuna.

"You have not told us anything about this so called Guardian of Order of the Multi-Verse," asked Ami.

"Well let me explain something, there is multiple universes, most of the other universes have somehow entered this one though T.V, Film, Book, plays, and comics. This individual was created by a being, of unthinkable power, without a purpose in life. So he created his own purpose, to protect as much of the Multi-verse he could. This was one of his favorites. He has helped us out in the past." Answered Setsuna.

"So what was the cute ones name?" said Minako.

"Yeah, you never told us their names." said Ami.

"Their names are Ranma and Ryoga, were the bodyguards, and the other didn't stick to a name for that long." Explained Setsuna.

… The next day on a bus…

«Why did we have to take a bus. I would have beaten the bus. Why does Akane want me to pretend to be Ignored to her while we are here. I can probable pretend my female half is my sister.» ranma

«Why won't he talk to me. He hasn't fought with me since last month. He hasn't even said a word to me since last month.» Akane pondered on the way to School.

…

"Class these will be your new class mates from the destroyed Fruken High; Ranma Saotome, Akane Tedno, Uyko Kuonji, and Ryoga Hibiki." The teacher said to introduce the new students, she had received. «Why didn't they go to a school closer like everyone else.» the teacher wondered.

«Hey it is Ranma and Ryoga, they helped us yesterday.» Thought Ami, Makito, Minako, and Usagi.

… At Lunch…

"Hey you must be Ranma, I am Minako from home room, and was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me?" Minako said out of breath due to the fact that she had ran over here.

"I will worn you that I am already engaged, to Akane Tendo." Ranma warned her knowing that by tomorrow everyone would know.

… after school on the bus ride home …

"Ukyo, I agree with Akane, we should tell everyone that I already have one fiancée, just while we are at this school." Ranma told Ukyo, after he has told her this she starts to ball her eyes out and moves to the back of the bus, dragging Ryoga behind her.

… the next day at school, it is lunch time…

"Hey Ranma, and Ryoga. I was wondering if you guys would like to go on triple date with me and my boy friend." Usagi asked as she thought. «I wonder if they remember their time in the Sliver Millennium

"So what do you say girls?" Ranma asked Ukyo and Akane.

"Sure." They both said at the same time.

Akane thought «at least he is talking to me again, that is all I care about.»

A/N: So another chapter done. Did I Wright the Sailor Scouts right? I do not watch the show that much, but I have read a lot of fanfiction. If any one has any advise on how to write the Sailor Scouts, I would appreciate, and if you want give I will give you credit. You can see how good I am.


	5. sorry

THIS IS TO SAY THAT I DID NOT LIKE WHERE MY STORY WAS HEADING SO I AM DISCONTIUING IT AND HOPE THAT ANY ONE THAT THINKS THEY CAN RAISE THIS STORY, TRIES TO.


End file.
